What Has Changed
by ChocolateYehet
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. Famous singer world-wide. When she goes back to Magnolia, her manager; Mirajane told her that Lucy would be starring with a world famous actor in a movie. Will Lucy fall in love with him like the movie? Or will their relationship stay strictly professional? —Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**a/n : **Gah–I have so many unfinished stories! But don't worry, I'll update them all equally. I made this plot up when I was having a headache; weird, I know. Hope you like this new fanfic! The world is as we are living it; with all the countries, but just pretend that Fiore is an extra.

**What Has Changed**

The sounds of the played piano, strummed guitar, beating drums, and a melodic voice echoed in the open field. Every person there chearing for the famous blonde diva. She was a famous solo singer throughout Fiore. The blonde was well known in other countries also. And since she just came back from her first ever world tour, she decided to go back to her home country for a few weeks.

Her manager has been telling her to become an actress not just in tv shows, or appearing as a guest star, but to have a role in a movie. Honestly, the blonde loves acting, but she takes her music far more serious than anything.

As she finished her last song with her fans' cheering, she waved them as she wiped the dribbling sweat on her forehead, grabbing a bottle of water on the floor in front of her mic.

"Whew! So, that was my last song, everyone! I'll see you next time! I love you, Magnolia!" she yelled to her fans as they cheered to her even more. The blonde sighed and ran to the back. As she kept on walking towards her dressing room, tons of people had offered her a bottle of water, iced tea, towel, massage, and other treatments. But of course, she rejected their proposals in _helping _her.

The blonde opened her door and walked in to see her manager smiling at her holding a glass of iced tea.

"Iced tea?" she asked to the blonde as she held out the glass. The blonde grinned and nodded, grabbing the glass to drink it. "How was the concert?" her manager asked.

"The usual; tiring but worth it. Its so good to be back singing in Magnolia." The blonde said as she took a seat in front of her mirror with all of her make-up, her white-haired manager nodding in aproval.

"How long has it been since we got here, Mira?" the blonde asked. She grabbed her favorite pink hair scrunchy and tied her hair in a messy pony tail as she slumped on the table.

"Hm, I think it was eight months ago. We've traveled almost every where, Lucy. Even all the way to Asia." Mirajane said.

"I suppose so," Lucy said. After a tiring day or night of singing, Lucy usually goes home to recharge her strength. But, if she isn't that tired, she'd hang out with Mirajane, and a few other friends.

After a few minutes of silence, Mirajane decided to break it off. "Eh-hem," the white-haired woman started. "Lucy, how would you feel if you started acting again?" she asked as Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Acting? In a movie, you mean?" Mira nodded.

"Well, it'd be a great oppurtunity, I guess." Lucy said as she wiped leftover make-up off her face. A smile growing on Mira's face.

"Great! We'll head off tomorrow!"

"W–Where?" she asked, a slight scared expression on her face.

"To start your acting career again, of course!"

"You were serious?"

Mira laughed a little. "Oh, Lucy. We've known each other since high school, and you _still _think I joke around. My, my."

"Mira, there are still so many things I don't get about you."

"Why?"

"They don't call you _Demon Mirajane _for nothing."

"Thank you." Mira said as she turned the other way to grab her purse, getting ready to head off home with Lucy Heartfilia.

"It wasn't a compliment." Lucy said as Mira ignored her and unlocked the door to go home. After a few more chats, they finally went out the dressing room.

It was quiet on the way home, Lucy told Mira that she wanted to walk home instead of going with Loke on the car. "So, Lucy," Mira started. "Did you think about what I said before?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, looking as if she's completely clueless.

"Ugh, the movie! Do you wanna act or not?" Mira said impatiently. The blonde scratched the back of her head, thinking about it.

"I don't know, acting is fun. Maybe," Lucy said. Mira cocked her eyebrow at her as her smile slightly grew. "Maybe, what, Lucy?"

"Maybe, I'll act."

"YES!" Mirajane shouted in the air as she fling her hands in the air. She looked really happy, and it was kinda scaring Lucy Heartfila. After that, they continued walking in silence.

"So, what kind of movie will it be?" Lucy asked. Mira smiled, "A romance movie, of course."

"Romance? Who's the lead?" the blonde asked again to Mira, just making sure there isn't any match-making business in this idea of acting.

"You, of course."

"So, there'll be a guy lead, too, right?"

"Of course, Lucy." Mira answered again as she played with the ends of her long wavy white hair.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"Who's what?"

"The guy lead!" Lucy yelled at her manager growing very impatient. This conversation was taking too long and it irrritated Lucy that she has been the one trying to start one. Mirajane only answered her with short, simple answers. And Lucy didn't like it one bit. Lucy preferred to hear questions that is understanding.

"Another guy from another company. You know him; he's super famous around Fiore. He's also my childhood friend. I'm pretty sure you admired him back in high school–you know; before you were a singer." Mirajane answered her.

"Really? What's his name?" the blonde asked enthusiastically, her body jumping up and down as she was getting exited. She couldn't tell who; she admired a lot of actors and singers back in her time before becoming a famous singer.

"You'll see," Mira said as a devilish smile grew on her face. Lucy pouted in response. Why couldn't she just tell her? She was gonna find out sooner or later, so why not tell her now? Once again, Lucy felt a little irritated.

"Don't worry, Lucy. This is a great oppurtunity for you. You get to star in a big movie–not to mention alongside another famous actor–you're ratings will go nuts, I promise you that." The eldest Strauss explained.

"Yeah, I guess."

"We're leaving tomorrow, so dress up pretty."

"Okay."

As they arrived at their own apartments–same building, different room–they said their goodbyes and headed off to bed. As Mirajane set all her stuff down on the floor–she'll clean it later–she thought to herself.

_**This could be by far, the greatest plan I've ever had. Lucy and Natsu will soon be the couple they wished long ago.**_

Yadda, yadda, I don't know. Natsu will appear in the next chapter(hopefully). Just kidding, of course he will. Sorry for such long updates, Indonesia didn't allow to open for computers and laptops and such. I'm from Indonesia, so yeah.

Did you like the story? Leave reviews please! They make me happier. Actually I've been planning on changing my author name–or whatever you call it. Cause, kimsangkyo seams really boring, so imma change it later maybe.

고마워, 퍼 리딩 마이 스토리.. 리비유스, 프리스!

P.S. : that wasn't Korean, it was just hangul. It was still English language.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone loved the morning atmosphere in Magnolia. It was always so bright, warm, cozy, a feeling that Lucy didn't like sometimes; just because it made her feel so comfortable in bed. And that story continues to her not getting out of bed. Which was why her trusty manager was always there to manage things.

"Lucy! Wake up!" yelled the former model, Mirajane.

"Five more minutes.." Lucy mumbled in her sleep. And by five minutes–she really meant never.

"Lucy, come on! We gotta go!" Lucy groaned in reply. Instead of getting up, the blonde dug her head under her fluffy pillow, resisting the strong pulls of her manager and best friend.

"Oh my God, Aya Hirano!"

Lucy's head shot up and started turning her head in who-knows-how-many directions. Lucy has been a big fan of Aya Hirano. And even though she was famous with a lot of money, she never really did get the chance to see their concert; let alone meet them personally. Lucy groaned loudly and hid herself in her blanket.

"Lucy, please. You promised we'd go."

"In what world do I make promises with you for Saturdays, hm?"

"Well, no but–oh, whatever! Lucy Heartfilia, I swear if you don't get up within twenty seconds I will drag you all the way to the building in your pajamas! And I'm sure that's not a very good impression towards your know acting partner."

A few seconds of silence passed and Lucy finally got up from her bed as she rubbed her chocolate-brown eyes; something that men and women everywhere adore.

"Fine, fine.. Just give me fifteen minutes to get ready."

"I LOVE YOU! Hurry! Come on!" Mirajane happily urged Lucy to get out her bed and into the bathroom. Lucy got up slowly as her manager kept jumping up and down in joy. She looked like a complete child.

It almost seemed like _Lucy _was the mom, and _Mira _was her child. For God's sake, Mirajane is twenty-three years old. Lucy was only twenty. At least, one month ago she turned twenty.

Why was Mira so excited about all this anyway?

.

.

.

Lucy came out as soon as Mira started spamming her door with a million doorbells. Mira wasn't wearing anything fancy. The former model was simply wearing a lyla colored blouse and black mini-skirt. Whereas Lucy was wearing a white tanktop and her favorite blue-jeans. Just in case, she brought her coat.

"Lucy, what are you wearing?" Mira asked as she took a few steps back to take a good view on the young female singer.

"Uh–clothes?"

"This simply won't do! You have to wear proper, appropriate clothes! You look like your about to join some kind of hooligan gang! Go change again!" Mira exagerrated. Lucy roller her eyes and waved it off, leaving her manager a bit irritated.

"Lucy! Wear proper clothes!"

"No way, _mom_!" Lucy yelled back at her as she pressed the elevator button to go down stairs. Mirajane pouted and shrugged it off. Lucy could wear anything she wanted. But Mira wanted Lucy to at least wear something appropriate and not _too _appealing just for one day. What if something happened to the poor girl?

The two stood there in front of the elevator waiting for it to open. It was taking quite some time. The apartment building was always full of people. Just because you don't need much money to afford a simple room. But since Lucy is a superstar with _tons _of money, she wanted a bigger room for herself. And so does Mira.

The elevator dinged and when it opened, it only contained an old lady and a big dude with muscles. He looked kinda creepy. He was wearing army pants, and had a black bandana wrapped around his face, covering his mouth. Lucy never liked seeing these kinds of guys. It creeped her out.

Without hesitation Mirajane went in and dragged Lucy in–despite knowing Lucy would already freak out if she was more than ten steps close. So, they stood there in front of the old lady and closed the doors.

–**X–**

"Yo, Natsu! You should get ready." Yelled out a man with ink coloured hair as he walked towards his friend–ehem, rival. Natsu ignoring him in return. He was slumped in his couch, his thumb the only thing moving. He was so bored, he simply kept switching the TV in different. Not even paying attention to what the show was.

"Flame-head."

No response.

"Bad breath."

Still, no response.

"You fucking asshole with flaming bad breath–"

"–_**What?!**_"

Natsu yelled out on his friend. He wasn't in the mood to play games. He was so tired from a really busy schedule. And since he slept so much, his eyes refused to close as his brain kept forcing his eyes to close just for a minute. But it wouldn't.

And since obviously, Natsu is way to lazy to even go somewhere; park, mall, bla, bla, bla. His only solution was to slack off the whole day slumped in his couch, eating pizza, and flicking every channel on TV.

And no, he wouldn't get fat. He had his own ways on staying fit. Not to mention keeping a deliciously perfect body.

"Geez, did you eat sour pudding or something? You have a schedule!"

"Too lazy, Gray."

Gray Fullbuster scoffed as he rolled his eyes and walked over to turn on the lights. Natsu hissing in _pain _as he screamed that the light burned his eyes. What a complete child. Gray wonders how Natsu even became a world-wide famous actor. And _he _was stuck as his manager/best friend/rival.

The world can be so weird.

"You have a schedule! You're supposed to meet the rest of the cast today for your new movie," Gray explained.

And for what seemed forever, Natsu finally got up from the couch to scratch his eyes. "Oh yeah,"

"You're damn right."

"What was her name, again?" Natsu asked as he walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"A singer, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Whoa, are you kidding? She's a total babe! I heard, she's single." Natsu exclaimed as he laid against the wall to imagine what the blonde would look like in person. He heard that she was a singer, blonde, brown-eyes, people even say she came from a rich family. Natsu drooled. She's perfect.

"I know, you should be glad."

Natsu smirked. "Oh, trust me. I am."

.

.

.

**a/n : **I'm so sorry for the short chapter. It's utterly a disgrace. So, this story will have the chasing part from the beginning, unlike my other stories where the chasing part starts after a few chapters.

Did you like this chapter? Let me know and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Mirajane ran as fast as they could. They were late. Yeah, like, thirty minutes late. It all started just because they found a lost child on the way. And it took fifteen minutes to get him back to his parents. And they stopped by an ice-cream stand just because they were selling Mira's rare favorite flavor. At first, Lucy complained about how they were so late now. But in the end, Lucy bought ice-cream too.

As the two finally arrived in front of the big building, they sighed. Mirajane took out each a handkerchief for her and Lucy as they wiped out sweat off their faces. Lucy whined as how her make-up was slightly ruined. Next time, they'll go with Loke.

The two women got on the elevator up towards the top floor. Where everyone was waiting. As they got there they noticed that everyone was there with odd looks on their faces. This was embarrassing!

"Sorry we're late," Lucy said as she straighten her pose and walked towards the director and what she assumed was the rest of the cast. There were many people. But Lucy didn't know which of them her acting partner was.

"Well, Miss Lucy, I certainly am not going to ask why you were late since it's going to just waste more time." The director said as he glanced towards his watch. After that he went to his desk for a bit to get the actor and actresses' script.

Lucy bowed her head slightly as she looked at the cover for her script. This wasn't a series. It was a movie. Apparently, a _romance _movie. Wait. Doesn't that mean she'd be kissing and hugging her partner? She's not that advanced in acting!

Lucy flipped the pages to her script open. There it was. Scene 21. Lucy—or Evelyn Price in the movie—would be having her so called _first kiss _with the character Damian Ashton played by…

_**Natsu Dragneel? **_Lucy thought to herself as her eyes widen. The blonde recalled being a fan of him when she was younger. But, she promised herself she wouldn't be fans with guys anymore. Being fans with Natsu Dragneel made her mind go way up high. And with that she crashed down to see the worst grades she could ever get.

Oh God.

"Hey there," the blonde flinched as she felt someone coming up behind her back. Was it really _the _Natsu Dragneel? Okay! What should Lucy's first reaction be? Happy? Angry? Sad? Upset? Or nothing at all? Lots of ideas were popping up in the singer's head. Lucy straighten her pose as she turned to see her _once _idol.

He was even cuter in person!

"H—Hi?" The blonde squeaked as she tried her best to keep her cool, professional look. It was harder than it looks okay? Lucy looked up to the tall actor in front of her as she let out a sigh. She was _not _going to go giddy and jump around like an idiot. She is _not _going to go to her fan-girl side and grovel before him.

No way.

Lucy flushed red as she saw the handsome actor in front of her. He was _so _much cuter in person! Was he really that tall? Was his skin really that tan? Was his hair actually _natural _in the first place? And—whoa. His body looked good.

"So, you're my acting partner, huh?" Natsu said as he took a few steps closer to Lucy. The blonde who noticed this took steps back. They were _way _too close and—hey. They're in public. Not that they were going to _do _anything.

"Yeah. You're.. Natsu Dragneel?" The blonde asked as she pointed towards him. Her chocolate-brown eyes squinting just a bit. Natsu chuckled and answered a 'yes' with a smirk plastered on his face. Lucy mouthed an 'ah' as her head nodded up and down repeatedly as she turned to see her one and only manager, Mirajane with a thumbs up.

Mira had _soooo _planned this out. Sure, Lucy admit, she wanted to date him _so bad _when she was a young, careless teen. But she's an independent woman now! Or so she thinks. She's not the type of person to just willy-nilly walk around _fadoodling_ with somebody she just met. It doesn't matter whether he's cute, hot, handsome, or a very famous person. No way. Lucy had dignity—not to mention a reputation.

"So you play Evelyn right?"

"Duh," Lucy answered without facing Natsu. Talk about attitude. Natsu really thought Lucy would be head-over-heals for him on the first day they met. I mean, Lucy is super famous. And of course, Natsu has heard of her—although he never even bothered to listen to her songs.

"Watch that attitude, Heartfilia. Cause you'll be working with _me _and not some _other _dude for a whole year."

Lucy's eyes widen. A year?! Was that really how long it takes to film a movie? Of course, Lucy has done acting. But they were only guest-starring on special episodes. It took probably only a week. So if you film a movie; it takes a year? Yeah, I know what you think; how come Lucy doesn't know this kind of stuff? Well, guess what. She doesn't.

"E—Excuse me; what?"

Natsu smirked. "Yeah, a _year_. And—oh right; this is a _romance _movie." Lucy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah—I _know _it's a romance. But it'll all be professional. Nothing is gonna happen. Everything will stay as it is. And if this movie goes well, my ratings will go higher and I will never have to see you again." Lucy said as she walked away.

Natsu chuckled. She sure is something.

—**X****—**

"So, Natsu, how'd it go with Lucy?"

"It went normal, Mira."

"Oh—come on! There must've been some kind of spark."

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know. _Something_."

And so the white-haired manager went on and on about her imaginations. Natsu face-palmed and decided to leave, leaving the elder woman alone. Okay, he's got to admit Lucy was indeed pretty—no, gorgeous. Yeah, that's the word. Natsu has never seen someone so beautiful in his life. But clearly, the girl didn't like him.

Of course, a little chasing wouldn't hurt right?

If you get a girl by that second it wouldn't be fun for the pink haired actor at all. Lucy's reaction could be funny depending on the cute pout that Natsu saw before. She was so adorable.

Speaking of Lucy; where the heck did she go, anyway?

Natsu scratched the back of his head as he walked off to search for the blonde. Their director was still talking about the movie with the rest of the crew. And it kinda left the main cast with nothing to do.

Spinning his body around Natsu finally spotted the blonde in sight. She was with the rest of the cast. Apparently, there was actress Wendy Marvell and famous model Erza Scarlet. Natsu flinched at the thought of seeing Erza. He knows her—well heck, yeah. The girl practically scarred him for life. It was only a normal accident. He didn't even know her at that time.

Okay, all Natsu saw was a fresh strawberry cake sitting on the desk. He was hungry—of course; I mean is there actually a time where Natsu isn't hungry? He looked around before he could've eaten it. The cake was sitting there all alone waiting to be eaten. Obviously, he ate it. And even more obviously, the scarlet haired model pounded him.

But let's get Erza off his mind, shall we?

Smirking to himself, the actor walked towards them as he took a seat next to the blonde singer. They were all wondering. What's he doing here?

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked with a very annoyed look on her face. She didn't want to deal with him at the moment. She was having a very nice conversation with them. And frankly, having someone to ruin it was not the ultimate highlight of Lucy's day.

"Well, I wanna see my special girl, don't I?" Lucy rolled her brown eyes as she took her cup of tea to sip on it well as the young actress beside her giggled.

"You must be Natsu-san. I'm Wendy Marvell. I play the role of your little sister." The girl smiled softly as Natsu mouthed an 'ah' only to continue it by swinging his arm around the delicate blonde beside him.

"Please, Natsu. I already have to deal with working with _you _for a whole year."

"Oh, come on—I'm lonely."

"Natsu, that sentence meant that Lucy doesn't want to see you for now." Erza said with her lids down covering her brown eyes as she set her teacup down on the saucer. Giggling again, Wendy began to observe the couple in front of her. They looked so cute together. And an even more convenient situation, they were to be together in the movie. That's totally fate!

"Come on, Erza-san. Let them be." The young blue haired actress said leaning forward with her arms crossed on the round table.

At first Erza hesitated but she could somehow see the look on both Natsu and Lucy that they actually wanted this. Grinning to herself, she nodded in agreement as she knew what Wendy meant. Mira had mentioned about the two before, but she didn't think the former model would be serious. Honestly, she was right.

They _do _look perfect together.

"Well then, I guess we'll be on our way." The elder actress said as she stood up along with Wendy while she was grabbing her purse with Lucy looking at them with a horrified look.

"W—where are you going?" the blonde screeched as she stood up as well shooing Natsu beside her as he frowned at the thought of her leaving when they were finally getting closer.

"I thought you needed some privacy together, Lucy-san."

"You go, Wendy!" Natsu cheered in the background as Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to face her friends. The blonde didn't understand why on earth everyone was leaving her with _him_. No offense, Natsu. She didn't like him that way! They were only a couple _on stage_. But besides that, they were good friends. And Lucy would like it to stay that way until the end.

"Come on, Erza. I thought we were still gonna talk about your arranged marriage with that guy—erm.."

"You mean Jellal?" Erza said quirking an eyebrow towards her blonde friend.

"Yeah, him."

Erza chuckled. "Lucy, I know it's arranged by my parents, but I think we'll learn to love each other. Besides, we were childhood friends. I think it wouldn't be that hard for us."

Lucy pouted as she knew what Erza meant. She wanted the conversation to end just so Lucy could be alone with _pinkie_. Everyone knows he looks great that way with pink hair—although he keeps saying that his so called pink hair is salmon—Lucy really is not looking for a relationship at the moment.

Besides, she wasn't even idolizing that guy anymore. Her fangirling side ended just when she woke up one morning only to be greeted by bad grades at the cause of her only concentrating on cute boys. Oh no. She was determined not to think about things that shouldn't be happening.

And yet she had that weird thought to pursue her talent in singing into something bigger. She decided she wanted to be a famous singer. Or maybe an actress. And she did. And it worked. Thanks to not keeping her head high in the clouds. She focused on one thing and it pretty much succeeded. And that was enough proof for her that keeping focused can get you anywhere.

"Well then, we'll be going. See you tomorrow, Lucy."

The blonde soullessly waved back to her friends as she stomped her way towards her seat next to her acting partner. Natsu's face beaming in pride with Lucy there next to him again.

"Finally come back to me, huh Luce?"

"W—what? In your dreams. And what's with the nickname?"

Natsu shrugged. "Better than calling you blondie or Rapunzel, but oh—you're way prettier than Rapunzel."

Lucy blushed but shook her head as she turned to grab her cup of tea to sip it. "Why, thank you. I didn't think a guy like you knew manners." Lucy said smirking to herself.

"Uh—I'm a guy full of manners if that's what you mean. Just so you know I am five years older than you—so yeah." He said sarcastically. Lucy's eyes widen at what Natsu had just said. He was _five _years older than her? Wasn't that a pretty wide space between their ages?

"So what; you're twenty-five?"

"Duh,"

"Doesn't that mean you're too old for me?"

"Pff—age doesn't matter. But wait, does that mean if I were younger you would actually date me?"

Lucy blushed crimson read after she recapped what she had said to him. _**Why couldn't I actually think before I say something? **_She thought to herself as she shook her head in disapproval over all the ideas swirling around in her head.

"Weirdo."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, weirdo. Who shakes their head like that?"

"I—I was only t—thinking!"

"'Bout what, hm?"

"Ab—about.. My d—dog!" Lucy lied. Natsu quirking an eyebrow at her. Lucy really was a really bad liar. And Natsu could see it clear in her eyes.

"You have a dog?"

"Of course! His name is—uh, Plue!" Lucy lied again. The blonde slapping her forehead. She didn't have a dog! She really was a bad liar.

"Oh really?" Natsu said as he moved closer and closer towards Lucy. Making it look like they were only two inches away. This was the limit. He had finally stepped into Lucy's personal bubble. They were too close!

"Yeah, really." Lucy lied yet again. All these lies are going to be the end of her. The only words screaming in her head was _stupid _over and over again.

"Well, I'd love to see _Plue_, Lucy. Why don't you bring him tomorrow?"

"No, he'll get tired walking all the way here."

"Then that means you _don't _have a dog. Naughty girl lying to me."

"I—I wasn't lying!"

Natsu smirked. "Prove it."

Lucy slammed her hands on the table as she stood up and grabbed her purse walking away. Turning around after she was far enough from him, she yelled, "Fine!"

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes, grinning like an idiot. That blonde singer was one cute girl, and he couldn't wait to have her.

.

.

.

.

**notes: **I keep telling myself that I should write at least 2,000 words. I try really hard to do that. Give me some credit, people! So yeah, this has the chasing part from the beginning. So in this story, Lucy is twenty and Natsu is twenty-five. And Wendy is fifteen, and Erza is twenty-one. Gray is the same age as Natsu. More characters will come in later chapters.

Anyway, did you like the chapter? Leave your reviews!


End file.
